


You Know You’ve Been Watching Too Much Stargate When...

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS: Fire & WaterSUMMARY: Just my attempt at a fanfic. Yes these are all things I’ve done





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | You Know You've Been Watching Too Much Stargate When...

1\. You spend all your spare money on Stargate DVDs and magazines.

2\. You spend all your spare time watching your DVDs, reading your magazines or searching for Stargate fanfic on the internet.

3\. When your mum finally decides you aren’t getting enough exercise you spend the entire time you’re walking your dog thinking up possible fanfic.

4\. You decide that nothing you come up with is any good so you’ll have to read more when you get home for inspiration.

5\. No matter how many times you watch ‘Fire and Water’ you still cry during the memorial service.

6\. You watch ‘Fire and Water’ over and over to see if you can get through the memorial service without crying.

7\. All the money that you don’t spend on magazines is saved for the DVDs of the 5th season. (you want to see if the episode where Daniel dies is as sad as ‘Fire and Water’ because you were too young when it was on TV to remember much)

8\. You can’t find a poster of SG1 so you make one from the box your season 2 DVDs came in.

9\. The only reason you have only one poster of SG1 on your door is because there are too many posters of your other obsessions.

10\. You think that when Eminem wears glasses he looks like Sgt Siler.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I  
> decided I read so much fanfic I should probably write something for once. Sorry,  
> I know it’s not that good

* * *

> June 1, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
